Sebastian's Emotional Ride
by Nature Faustus
Summary: Here is another one shot, this shows many emotions that are coming out in one one shot. One may feel many turmoils before saying fuck it, and that is what is shown through Sebastian and Alice.


The Phantomhive manor was alive, many people had gathered for the evening's ball. Even two individuals who were not on the guest list. Alois Trancy and his butler had shown up, but as not to make a scene Ciel had let them stay.

"Alice, go and get dressed. Elizabeth wishes to see you dressed for the evening." The Earl Phantomhive had told her, which was why Alice was now in her room instead of speaking to a friend of hers. Though he had not been invited she was very good friends, with the Trancy Butler; Claude Faustus. He looked like someone she had met when she was a child.

"Why must I do this?" She said, looking through the many dresses that Sebastian was so kind to pull, and pick out for her. Running her hands along the fabrics before her, she paused when she felt something soft and slightly warm to the touch. It was a black number, velvet in fabric, with a tight figure, wide neckline that allowed her cleavage some air, with the straps off the shoulders, and matching black gloves that reached the elbow to match. (Link will be at the bottom) She gazed at it for a moment, slightly hoping to catch a certain raven haired butlers attention, but doubted it.

Sighing she placed the dress on, and was pleased to find it fit perfectly like a glove. Walking over to her bathroom she curled her hair in loose red curls, her pale features stood out with the dress, a little dark eyeshadow brought out her eyes, and a deep maroon lip to match, she was finished with her black heels.

Thirty more minutes went by, and this time all she seemed to do was stare at the door. So, many things seemed to be going through her head. ''What if she tripped? What if she spilt a glass of Champagne on a guest? What if she embarrassed Ciel, or worse Sebastian? What of Sebastian didn't take notice of her?' All of these kept going through her head, but the last one made her stop. Did she really want the butler to notice her, biting her lip she looked into her full length mirror once again; before she muscled up the courage to open the door.

"Now, there's something you don't see everyday?" The familiar voice of the chef Baldroy stated. She looked over to see her fellow maid, Mey-rin and the gardener Finny.

She blushed slightly. "Is it too much?" She asked her fellow colleagues.

Mey-rin started gushing about how much of a vision she was. "You are sure to catch the eye of any man in the room."

"Maybe your friend the Trancy Butler will open his eyes and ask you to be his. I sure do, but you already turned me down." Baldroy stated calmly but smiled to show his good heart.

"Who, Claude. No she's just friends with him.I bet you she will catch Mr. Sebastian's eye first." Finny said excitedly. "Mr. Sebastian won't be alone anymore."

Little did all four of the Phantomhive servants know, but a certain butler was watching with interest.

Sebastian looked at the idiot trio, before he quietly entered to room. He didn't look to Alice after a quick look.

"Mr. Sebastian, Hello." Finny said excitedly, making the butler show slight annoyance.

"Here to escort the pretty lady I hope." Baldroy added, causing a tick mark to show and Alice to blush.

She seemed to be the only reasonable one, speaking before Mey-rin. "He does not need to escort me, I believe my friend is coming now." She said with a smile, as Claude made himself known.

Baldroy smirked. "I guess, Sebastian you are going to lose this one."

"I am not, as the Trancy Estate is not on the guest list." Sebastian leveled a flat, unimpressed look at Claude.

"Miss Alice, would you mind me as your escort for the night?" Claude asked, holding out hid His hand.

She smiled brightly. "Of course my friend." She then turned an annoyed look to Sebastian. "The Young Master said it was find for them to stay, so do us a favor and try not to be rude. Damn, what the hell is your problem lately. You need to calmly grow up."

Sebastian glared down at Alice before he whispered in her ear. "I will hunt you later."

Claude arched an eyebrow slightly.

Alice returned the glare before slapping the raven haired butler across the face. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, get your jealousy in check. I am not your pet, I am not your trophy."

"Miss. Alice, shall we leave?" Claude asked, and to those who knew him, he was laughing, loud and clear.

Sebastian looked at Alice in shock before he hissed darkly in her ear. "Then you must be not trying to make someone notice you. You might as well change into everyday clothes."

Her eyes began to glisten in tears, as she pushed him away. Running back into her room and slamming the door, everyone stared at Sebastian.

"How could you be so cruel to her." Mey-rin asked in shock. "She cares a lot about you."

"Silence yourself. If she really did care, then she wouldn't have invoked the monster under the mask." Sebastian hissed. "If you remember… You have work to do, get to it now."

Claude looked at Sebastian. "Even I know that was too far. You don't deserve her." Claude left the room, glancing at Mey-rin. "Will you show me to her room?"

"Right this way." Mey-rin stated, she frowned at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, you and we all know. Alice is closed off for the most part, she had a horrid past it seems. However she does care for you, sometimes you are all she speaks about and how your company is her favorite of the household." Tanaka explained to him.

Sebastian glared at the older man before he shook his head. "If I were to tell you to do something against your most sacred customs, would you? Would you turn away from what you worked for, so hard for, just for one person? I have seen the results of someone I knew, and they were chained and sold, never feed, and treated as a mere beast with no intelligence. I will not forget, nor will I let the opening for that to happen." Sebastian's eyes glazed over in pain and disgust. "I keep myself safe and the contractor safe, there would be one other. I refuse to look for them."

The older butler nodded. "That might be true, but she is not as weak as you see. That other butler though you do not like him has trained her in martial arts since her attack with Grell. She is able to dodge Mey-rin's bullets, and can hold her own against Finny's strengths." He said softly. "She has been much like the young master, I don't know how much she has told you; but I will say this. Her father is whom she fears the most in her life, he is the one that caused her so much pain. She once told us, she hated men due to him. Yet, young Alice seems and has said that you are close to her heart. She wishes to never see you hurt."

"I still will not…. I can't….." Sebastian sighed, for a moment looking like a broken and lost teenager.

Tanaka placed a hand on the ''younger' looking butler. "Give it time, don't shut her out too much. You should also apologize to her, she did not deserve the harsh treatment as you did not deserve the slap. You both have much to think about." He said warmly. "However Claude is wrong, you do deserve to be happy." He said before walking away.

Sebastian shivered before he sat down in a chair weakly, his face going gaunt and haunted.

"Sebastian, what's wrong?" Elizabeth's voice asked, causing the butler to look up and fake a smile. "Is it Alice, is she being hard to get?"

"Lady Elizabeth, please return to the party." Sebastian turned to the violently pink girl. "It does have to with her, but… there is more than you, a child, will ever understand of me or why I am this way. And to Hell with you if you try to force an answer from me." His voice brook no room for argument.

She backed away frightful. "Why are you like that, Alice has already said she loved you." The child stated before her eyes went huge revealing a secret that her friend wanted hidden.

Sebastian snorted, royal elegance pulsing off of him. "Foolish child….."

"She does, Sebastian." Ciel stated walking up to the two. "Her words to me were "I would die for him.'" The young boy stated, before escorting his fiance away from the demon. Arguing with her of how dare she tell him.

Sebastian looked at the door in blazing wrath. He would not be played with…. not again.

He had seemed to get up and start walking in a direction, before stopping at the sounds of painful heart throbbing sobs. Walking closer he saw it was coming from Alice's room.

"Why do I have to love him?" Her voice could be heard, it sounded absolutely broken. "Why Claude, do I let him treat me like this?"

Claude's voice was rumbling and soothing, he had already accepted what her choice was. "He's scared. I was, I still am. Why do you think that the term wounded animal is so correct in this case?" The sound of cloth rustling could be heard.

Sebastian looked at the door in horror… He wasn't scared, he was protecting himself, right?

"Will you stay with me tonight, I need to be held tonight." She whispered, the pain could be heard deeply in her voice.

A sad sigh came from Claude. "I will try, dear Butterfly, however… I make no promises."

Sebastian turned away, and stalked down the hall, missing that he had let out a pained whimper.

Alice and Claude eventually remade their presence known, Sebastian stayed pretty far in the corner. Every now and then she and him made eye contact, but each time her eyes welled up with tears and she found herself in Claude's comforting arms.

Claude kept the shaken, and breaking Alice in his arms, trying to keep her together, but he knows that it will be drastic measures before Sebastian's mind and instincts will align properly again.

Sebastian frowned heavily.

Alice smiled up at her friend, kissing his cheek lightly. "You know you are the best friend I've ever had." She whispered softly. "Thank you."

Claude blinked down at the girl in his arms before he did something that shocked anyone who knew his Trancy Reputation, he smiled warmly at her. "And you are mine." He kissed her cheek back, nudging her cheek towards the corner that Sebastian was in.

Sebastian, for his part, was frozen, before his instincts finally reached through and Feraled. He was next to them, ripping Alice into his arms.

"What the hell?" Alice asked in shock, before forcing herself out of Sebastian's grip. "Can we help you?" She said trying to sound angry instead of broken. Seemed she was failing for her voice cracked.

Claude sighed. "Finally, idiot's heart shouted loud enough." Claude smirked at the glare.

Sebastian was in no mood to deal with Claude. "Fuck off…. I'm claiming her."

Her eyes were huge, before she moved back to Claude. "If you are messing with me, Sebastian you won't be able to have a child."

Claude moved to her side, silently saying he would help in an instant if she willed it.

Sebastian looked at her, dead in the eye, as he spoke. "Then I would impale myself on Hell's Blade before I will try to chase you away or hurt you again."

"You would allow Levantine to pierce you….." She seemed to go wide eyed. "Only after me, I would not allow you to end your life, for someone as simple as me."

"That one too, but I meant Lucifer's blade." Sebastian corrected.

Claude's eyes went huge, he backed away and vanished into the crowd, even he knew not to be in the area with what was starting.

Her eyes softened. "Sebastian….no Malphas I would not allow you to. Not before I." She whispered, placing a gentle hand on his.

Sebastian kissed her lips. She was his now, and he would die before she could leave him without a very good reason.

Everyone seemed to stop at that. The Phantomhive household was clapping, some of the men were ready to cry especially the Viscount. However, most were happy for the two, even Alois was thrilled, even though he had wished for his butler to end up with the girl.

"Claude, why never tell her how you truly felt?" He asked his butler softly.

"Because, even I have to admit that Sebastian's hurting more. She was actually his Mate to begin with." Claude answered in a gentle, but pained voice.

"You still treated her better." The boy replied, "Though she is safer here. I thought Hannah was going to kill her that one day."

Claude nodded. "The other reason is Hannah, I don't want her to attack Alice, the human is far too precious."

"Is that why, you trained her and gave her one of your many demonic daggers?" Alois asked seriously.

"Yes." Claude answered. "Now stop talking of the errand, it is a simple matter." His eyes flickered to Hannah.

"You sure we can't get rid of Hannah, now?" He whispered to his butler.

"She is too well connected to my knowledge to up and disappear." Claude answered promptly.

"No, I meant." As he did the cutting throat motion with his finger.

"My answer was situationally correct, not my fault you are missing it." Claude gave a bored look to Alois.

The boy pouted, as the gathering began to disappear, Sebastian and Alice could be seen. Her head was lying upon his chest as he gave her the most adoring look her had ever have to anyone.

Claude made his way to them, making sure that his footsteps were clear, but sharp, a marching Commander reporting to his superior. When he knew Sebastian would be listening, he gave the warning. "Hannah wants you."

Sebastian nodded. "Dismissed."

"I will be back, My love." Alice whispered, giving him a small peck on the cheek, before walking over to get a small cup of lemonade. Never noting Hannah walking towards her.

"You won't be able to stay away from me forever. I will kill you." She whispered before walking away. Alice nearly choked as she stared out the window, seeing her life was changing. She just hoped that she would be able to survive the demoness who threatened her life.

Well this may have been a Little crazy but it was to show Sebastian's emotional rollercoaster. Which you will see a lot in the upcoming story.

Here is her dress : search?client=ms-android-verizon&biw=360&bih=292&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=1ri4Wd2YHMjBmwHD1bHIDg&q=black+red+velvet+dress+prom&oq=black+red+velvet+dress+prom&gs_l=mobile-gws-img.3...21844.25061.0.25..1978.0j7j4.11.0...0...1.1j4. -gws-img..5.4.687... _EBh4NcU#imgrc=mHEMEseSlgfE9M:


End file.
